Que días aquellos
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: El chico de Aguasgrises se encuentra con un amigo inesperado, en un ominoso momento. (Historia para el Sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras)


Hola! Esta historia hace parte del Sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Este es mi pequeño regalo para Dani Valdez. Espero que te guste!

Petición No. 1: Una historia ambientada en la rebelión en la que se muestre la amistad entre ned y Howland (nada que ver con la torre de la alegría, quiero ver cómo se hicieron amigos antes de eso).

Inicialmente iba a hacer algo bastante diferente, pero las musas son bastante caprichosas. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y Gracias, por la ayuda que me has dado en varias ocasiones.

* * *

 ** _Que días aquellos._**

 _Howland_

El chico de Aguasgrises esperaba de todo, menos ser parte del grupo de norteños que acompañaría a Lord Stark a Harrenhal. La gente de los pantanos del cuello no eran tenidos en buena estima por la mayor parte del Reino (el resto del norte era una exepción) Sin embargo, no solo su padre Torghen era relativamente cercano al Guardian del Norte, sino que el ya estaba cerca. Iba a regresar a Aguasgrises desde la Isla de los Rostros cuando se encontro con la comitiva norteña para el gran torneo.

Para sorpresa de todos -especialmente de Howland- estaba sentado a la mesa con los Stark, en el inmenso salón de Harrenhal, mientras el festín que marcaría el inicio del mayor torneo de la generación ocurría.

Robert Baratheon estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo con Richard Lonmouth. Y con Rickard muy ocupado buscando a su prometida Tully, y Benjen siendo victima de una copa de vino derramada sobre su cabeza por Lyanna, Eddard se encontró sin mas compañia que el chico de Aguasgrises.

"Son bastante curiosos." Dijo Howland, Ned, algo confundido, solo pudo preguntar.

"¿Quienes?"

Con una pequeña risa, Howland observaba la escena frente a el. La joven era hermosa, con alegres ojos purpuras y largo cabello negro. Su compañero de baile lucía una capa blanca, y su rostro no era visible. Volteandose un poco, pudo ver que Eddard Stark también observaba.

"Todos... Ellos, nosotros, esos caballeros..." Ned notó la pausa, y pudo ver que su nuevo compañero de festín había visto algo, o a alguien.

"Ocurre algo Lord Eddard?" Preguntó Howland, Ned nego con la cabeza, pero no era dificil ver que había algo en su mente.

"Estoy bien... y después de lo ocurrido, creo que podrías llamarme Ned."

Asintiendo brevemente, Howland continuo observando. Ahora era un caballero con dos grifos en su tunica el que bailaba co la joven.

* * *

 _Eddard_

Ned Stark aún no estaba del todo seguro sobre que pensar del chico de Aguasgrises. Su hermana lo había defendido de unos escuderos, los cuales, Ned notaba que se encontraban cerca. Y desde que estaba con ellos, había sido bastante callado.

"Se trata de Lady Dayne, no es así?" Eso llevo a Ned de vuelta a la realidad, volteando a ver a Howland quien solo sonreía de forma enigmatica.

"No se de que hablas..." Era evidente que Ned estaba algo sonrojado, e internamente solo estaba esperando que Lyanna no se diera cuenta... ni Robert, aunque el estaba demasiado ocupado, ya ebrio con Lonmouth al otro lado de la gran sala.

"¿Por que no la invita a bailar? no se mucho de ella, pero dudo que se oponga a un simple baile con Lord Eddard Stark."

Ned podía ver la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, no era burlona, sino simplemente calida. Alzando los hombros, Ned solo miró mientras Oberyn Martell la invitaba a bailar ahora. El tono de Howland dejaba ver que había más. No hablaba tan solo de un simple baile.

"No estoy de acuerdo... solo soy un segundo hijo, y del Norte además. Dorne está demasiado lejos. Dudo que ella quisiera ir a Winterfell, o que yo pueda ir tras ella a Starfall..." Respondió Ned, intentando buscar alguna otra distracción de lo que ocurría frente a él.

Dicha distracción llegó como Benjen.

"Hey! Tengo una idea. ¿Ned, por que no le prestas una cota de malla y una espada a Howland?" Dijo el chico, lo que no dijo era igual de importante, ya que en sus ojos se notaba que quería ser parte del asunto de forma más directa.

Howland alzo un poco los hombros, el no quería hacerlo. Suficientemente ridiculo fue el ser atacado por ellos, y el no sabía usar una espada... Al menos no en la manera adecuada para un torneo. Sabía que si el luchaba, sería por algo mas que honor.

Sería por su vida.

Todo el asunto fue prontamente olvidado. Ninguno de los Stark había notado al hermano mayor acercandose a donde estaban, junto a el se encontraba la misma joven a la que, tanto Ned como Howland habían observado.

Mientras veia como Ned finalmente lograba bailar con Ashara Dayne, mientras que Brandon se iba a algun otro lado de la sala, Howland simplemente siguió observando.

Quizas, a diferencia de su padre Torghen, el no podía ni intentar ver el futuro. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo más importante que un torneo estaba ocurriendo aqui.


End file.
